Adrian Watts, more to come
by Uzumaki of authority
Summary: Sequel to Adrian watts, the rewrite summary inside
1. Chapter 1

One more, many more

Sequel to Adrian watts, the rewrite

After I saw Goldberg say that he has one more title run left in him it hit me "Bro do a small story on Adrian watts after his retirement" and then it hit me this story "Adrian watts, more to come" so I am going to focus on this for as much as I can

Xxxx

2048

25 years after his wrestleMania match with Brock Lesnar

Adrian was showing a class how to do a hip toss on Anthony Dre. "And that's how you do it, class dismissed" Adrian said and the class and Anthony left. Adrian rubbed his neck and started to to walk to his office.

"Hey there love" he herd a female Irish accent. He saw Becky wearing her old lass kicker shirt and was siting in his chair spinning around. "Haha so how are ya baby" Adrian said as he picked her up. Even after so many years she still was very beautiful. "Can I tell you something?" Adrian asked her and she nodded

"What if I got back in the ring?"

"Your CRAZY you could hurt yourself even more than you are!"

"I'm fine, Hunter said he could give me one more match! Please becks, Anthony can do it with me, Trey is a commentator, or better yet, me and Finn could go at it!" Adrian begged her. "Oh Adri why, your too old, your 56, you will hurt your self even more!" Becky told him. "Just one more match please!" Adrian asked her. "Fine"

"GREAT now I need a opponent"

Cxxxx

Contact me for a app for his opponent!


	2. Chapter 2

App!

Name

Ring name

Appearance

Height:

Weight:

Age:

Gender:

3-6 signatures:

2-4 finishers:

Ring attire:

Entrance attire:

Normal attire

Entrance

Theme:

Trained by:

History:

Face, heel, tweener

Anything else:

Tag team app:

Team Name:

Team entrance:

Team theme:

Team signature moves

Team finishers:

Team history:

And remember this takes place in the future


	3. Chapter 3

Finding a student

Xxxxxx

Adrian walked into the WWE performance center and saw some people training and saw a old friend, Mike "the Miz" Mizanin. "Yo A-blister what's up" Adrian said to him as he shook his hand. "How are you Adrian" Miz asked his old partner. "I'm good, I'm here to find me self a new student, what are you doing mr. GM?" Adrian asked, you see Miz what the Raw GM. "Just looking around" he said and left and then Adrian looked inside the rings.

He then walked between the rings looking at the talent. He saw a young female that stood about 5'11 and has aqua blue hair with ends dipped in a dark blue color, chocolate brown eyes, and her skin is a golden suntan/pale color mix. She was wrestling against a man that had a lot of scars on his body with shaggy hair that was blond who stood about 6'0. Then he saw a man that stood about 7'3 and was built almost like Kevin Nash with tan skin and had spiky black hair with a beard that followed his jaw bone. The man was being a ref for the practice match. Adrian went over to watch.

The women ran towards the man with scars and he tossed her over the ropes and right on top of Adrian as he caught her in his arms. "Well then, I see that you all are having a nice time" Adrian said as he let her down. "Oh um yeah, your Adrian Watts, right?" The man with scars asked him. "Yup I know two of you three, you the man with scars, your Jason Good aka Furno Moxley the current intercontinental champion, you girl are Savannah Severide, and you big man who are ya" Adrian said to them and asked the big man. "I'm Colt Winters aka colt Franco it's a honor to meet you, this sounds very generic, but I was a big fan of yours when I was younger, your match with Brock lesnar at wrestleMania and your match as the Watts brothers vs AJ styles and kurt angel at BFG (bound for glory) are my favorite matches ever" Colt told Adrian.

"It's fine big man, are you good in the ring any?" Adrian asked him as he stepped in the ring. "Wait...are you asking to spar with me?" Colt asked in disbelief. "Sure just a quick one big man" Adrian said as he started to stretch out as Colt got in the ring. "I won't hit you with my Colt Revolver" Colt said to Adrian as the circled eachother.

Adrian went and grabbed him and went for a belly to belly on him but Colt hit him with the palm of his hand a few times. Colt then grabbed him and tossed him across the ring as Adrian slid and looked at him. "I'm really going to hit you hard now" Adrian said as he got up and jumped for a platinum punch and Colt grabbed him for a Chokeslam but...

"ADRIAN FLINT WATTS THE HELL ARE YA DOING IN THAT RING" his wife yelled at him as soon as she walked in.

"Shit knock me out I don't want he to hurt me!" Adrian said but then Becky ran in and jumped ontop of him and he was pinned to the ground face first. "Um sorry mrs. Watts, I will be going" Colt said as he started to leave the ring. "Becky get off, I need to talk to Colt!" Adrian said and Becky got up. Adrian then ran to the locker room where Colt already was. "So Colt what is your Colt revolver?" Adrian asked as he sat next to him. "Well I have not decide between a KO punch and a discus closeline" he told Adrian. "Well, I think maybe you should not use generic moves like that" Adrian told him as he stood up. "I'm gonna teach you what I know kid, my daughter had a move called the Dropper shock which is a butterfly suplex lift dropped into a double underhook DDT, I think you could do a move like that" Adrian said.

"So, you up for this big man"

"Let's do it"

Xxxx

:) I hope y'all enjoyed, review and stuff, I will answer questions too before a start a chapter!


End file.
